Bright Lights, Pretty Faces
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Can one dance change someones opinion?.... LitaCena oneshot. response to lady tavingtons challenge on the litafics community.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognise.

hi there hunnies. this was written as a response to a challenge issued by lady tavington on the litafics community. Lita is feeling pretty miserable at the premier of The Marine. Can one dance change her mind?

* * *

**Bright Lights, Pretty Faces.**

Camera flashes were going off all around her, her face was starting to hurt from having to hold a smile for so long but still she had to stand there, still she had to pretend she didn't mind being nothing more than eye candy. She hadn't even wanted to go to the stupid premier but she'd been told in no uncertain terms that her attendance was mandatory. She forced another smile on her face and signed an autograph for an eager fan.

She saw Cena not too far away from her, being interviewed by some journalist or other and a little chill of jealousy ran through her, all the years she'd worked for the WWE no one had ever asked her to be in a movie. She laughed to herself at the thought of 'Lita, The Movie'. Most of the time her life felt like a movie, one of those cheesy TV movies that you watch when there's nothing else on.

Her blond boyfriend sidled up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, not out of love for her but purely for the photographers who were watching them.

"You could at least act like you actually wanna be here ya know" he hissed into her ear.

"Yeah, and you could stop being such an asshole but this world isn't perfect and we can't always get what we want" she replied as quietly and with as much sweetness as she could muster.

"That attitude is gonna get you into a lot of trouble one day Lita…" Edge said dangerously before grinning at the photographers and walking away.

"Whatever jerk…" Lita replied under her breath as she watched him leave.

Lita looked at the delicate silver watch she was wearing on her right wrist and rolled her eyes, there was still 3 hours before she could even think about leaving. She smoothed down the front of the dress she was wearing, usually she hated wearing dresses but this one wasn't too bad, it was deep red with thin straps, the hem skimmed the floor as she walked and it was cut to perfectly flatter her curves.

The red haired diva took a deep breath and walked past the photographers and into the party. She made a bee line for a reasonably quiet corner and sat down. Lita looked out over all the happy, laughing faces and wished she could just forget about everything and laugh with them. There was only one thing that would make this night more bearable, alcohol.

The redhead rose from her seat and made her way over to the bar. She ordered her drink as someone took a seat next to her. She glanced sideways and sighed. Of all the people who could have sat next to her, why did it have to be John Cena?

"Hey Red…where's 'The Rated R Stupid Star'?" John asked with a small laugh at his own joke. Lita glared at him.

"Don't call him that…and I have no idea where he is, he's probably in a bathroom somewhere trying to fluff his hair" she replied with a small laugh of her own.

"Oooh do I detect some trouble in Rated Rville?" John asked with raised eyebrows. Lita rolled her eyes at him.

"You'd really like that wouldn't you Cena? If me and Edge broke up…well you're gonna have a long wait cause we're as happy as we've ever been" she lied.

"Whatever you say Red…haven't seen you on the dance floor yet, you're usually the first one on there and the last to leave" John stated.

"I guess I just don't feel much like dancing tonight…its not big deal" she replied with a shrug as the bartender placed her drink in front of her.

"I'll bet you the next drink that I can change your mind" he said with a grin. Lita gave him a skeptical look.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked.

"That's easy, all I have to do is…this…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cena?" the shocked redhead asked loudly as she tried to extract her hand from his grasp.

"I'm changing your mind Red" John said with a smirk as he pulled her close to him and slid his hands around her waist. She tried to struggle free of him but he had to firm of a hold on her so she gave in. She slipped her arms around his neck and swayed to the music. She had to admit, she did feel better now that she was dancing and this was one of her favorite songs, No Games by Breaking Benjamin.

John grinned as he felt the flame haired diva relax in his arms.

"I told ya I'd change your mind…you owe me a drink Red…" he whispered into her ear.

"I have to admit you were right Cena…I hate you for it of course" she replied.

"Now I know you could never hate me Red, you love my boyish charm too much" he grinned and spun her around. Lita laughed, maybe this night hadn't been so bad after all…

* * *

ok hunnies what did you think? its the first time i've writen a fic as a challenge response. i hope you all liked it. plz review hunnies :)


End file.
